1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the Internet of Things (IoT) in which small-sized information communication devices attached to things form a communication network and share information therebetween and, more particularly, to an IoT system for public transportation service and a method of operating the same, which are capable of acquiring information about one or more passengers on a public transportation means (e.g., a bus, a subway train, a train, a ship, or an airplane) and information about the public transportation means and then providing a specific data service (e.g., bus stop or line guidance, transportation information, an advertisement service, or a multimedia data service) to the passengers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small-sized information communication devices attached to things enable information about the things to be automatically acquired, or enable the things to share information therebetween over a communication network. A concept and technology in which things connect to a network using communication devices attached to themselves or form a communication network and then share information therebetween as described above is referred to as the IoT, Machine-to-Machine (M2M), or Machine-Type Communications (MTC). In such a network environment, information can be shared between all objects because communication networks can be set up between things as well as between humans and between humans and things.
As a related art, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0062031 A discloses a system for providing a Representational State Transfer (REST)-based bus related information service, which is illustrated in FIG. 1. This technology provides a client for requesting and sending Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP)-based bus-related information, and a REST-based bus-related information provision device for managing bus-related information including resources and links represented based on REST, searching for corresponding information in response to an HTTP-based bus-related information request from the client, and sending the retrieved information to the client. Accordingly, bus-related information resources and links can be constructed based on REST, and a user can easily acquire bus-related information at a desired time via an HTTP client application that can be installed on the client.
As another related art, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-052331 discloses a bus location system, which is illustrated in FIG. 2. This technology relates to a bus location system having a function of acquiring information about locations where bus users get on and off a bus and information about the locations of bus users. The bus location system includes an on-vehicle unit installed in each bus and configured to perform radio communication, a relay unit installed in each bus stop or location and configured to perform radio relay, and a host installed in a head office and configured to acquire the running status of the bus. The bus location system is characterized in that information that is transmitted by a radio tag carried by a passenger of a bus and specifies at least the passenger is sent to the host via the on-vehicle unit and/or the relay unit.
As still another related art, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0024440 A1 discloses a school bus tracking and notification system, which is illustrated in FIG. 3. In this technology, an ID is assigned to each school bus and a mobile station is provided in the school bus. The ID and telephone number of the mobile station of the school bus are stored in the database of a tracking application device. A parent in his or her home sends a message, including the ID of the school bus and an inquiry radius (distance), to the tracking application device via a terminal. In this case, the message is a short message service message, and is sent to a particular number or address via which access can be made to the tracking application device. The tracking application device periodically polls the mobile station of the school bus and the terminal of the parent. When the school bus enters an area within the radius, the tracking application device sends a message, indicating that the bus is approaching, to the terminal of the parent. This system can also be applied to the tracking of other types of vehicles, objects (e.g., packages), and/or humans.
In connection with this, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-102644 disclose a technology related to “Bus service support system.”